Someone To Return To
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: As he watched them say their affectionate goodbyes and heard their promises of waiting he couldn't help but wonder if there was someone, anyone, who was waiting for him to return. But he was alone...right?


**A/N**

I haven't read the manga of _GetBackers_, but I've watched the anime, and I love it! While watching the Makubex 'IL' episodes again, this idea struck me…and refused to leave until I did something with it. Yes, the pairing if it can be called that isn't your usual, everyday one…but I think it'd be cute; although I _am_ torn as to whether I should let it remain as strictly a brother/sister one or whether I should try and make it something else…

Well, I hope this is okay since it _is_ my first attempt at _GetBackers_ fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine…OK? Nothing belongs to me, except of course, the incredible Kagami Kyoji. It's true – he admitted it himself…well, that was before he used his _Diamond Dust_ on me for lying. #Sigh# Oh well.

* * *

**Someone To Return To:**

****

As they walked outside the dreary building, the Jagan-Master could not help but feel a pang of envy as he watched his yellow-haired friend exchange cheery goodbyes with his Mugenjo friends. He stopped and leaned against a wall, casually slipping a cigarette into his mouth before turning his bright blue eyes back to his friend.

"Daijobu, Makubex! Everything will be fine; I trust you!" exclaimed the former Raitei, as he placed a hand on his younger friend's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

The silver-haired boy looked up at him, not knowing whether to feel proud or confused as to why such a…_big_ position was being given _back_ to him. He _had_ betrayed everyone and their trust after all, hadn't he? "Demo…Ginji-san, I…how can I - ?"

Ginji shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling as usual. "Forget about the past, Makubex; we've all made mistakes that we'd like to forget about…" He gestured with his free hand to everyone standing around them. "Besides, it's not just me – everyone here wants you to continue to look after them like you've been doing all along…"

"Even after I tried to destroy everything…?" whispered Makubex, looking around at everyone. Ginji nodded, beaming at the younger boy.

"Hai! Kadz-chan still believes in you – and so does Shido," he said, before he turned towards the people who were standing behind the computer whiz-kid. "And Sakura, Juubei and Emishi will always follow you…so it's only natural for you to continue!" To the wielder of the Snake-Bite, it seemed as though Ginji had completely overwhelmed the kid, who was now looking at each person in turn, a wide-eyed, semi-disbelieving expression on his face. Before, of course, Sakura placed _her_ hand on his shoulder and shot him an encouraging smile.

Makubex stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Hai, I'll do my best, Ginji-san…" he said, as he turned back to the yellow-haired man who, on the brink of _bursting_ with proud beams, reached out and hugged the boy.

"I know you will, Makubex!" he said, as he let the boy go and ruffled his hair. Adjusting the purple glasses on his nose and taking a long drag of his cigarette, the brown haired man turned to the rest, trying to quell that feeling of envy that kept on growing and thus, making itself known inside him. He only vaguely listened as Ginji told Makubex that he would return if he ever needed any help. Ginji had so many people who actually cared for him that it would make _any_ normal man feel jealous. Not that he was jealous of his dear old friend or anything. It just…annoyed him slightly that one of the Get-Backers had so many people to return to…people who would enthusiastically greet him…welcome him with open arms as it were…

He shrugged inwardly and focused his gaze on the Beast-Master instead, who was standing a little distance away from Ginji with his hands in his pockets, speaking to the long-haired joker.

"Oy, don't do anything stupid while we're gone…" Emishi at least _tried_ to look indignant.

"Mou, Shido-kun, has _anything_ I've done _ever_ been stupid?" he asked, with his unusual accent. The beast-master's raised eyebrow was enough of an answer to him, as he proceeded to shake his head in exasperation.

"And keep an eye on Makubex. Who knows _what_ he'll get up to next time?" Emishi nodded as he shot the boy a fond glance.

"Aa, I will," he said, before turning back to Shido. "You guys will come back _some_ time, won't you?" Shido glanced sideways, to where the former Raitei was standing, before answering.

"If Ginji does…I won't have a choice now, will I?" he asked. The brown-haired man snorted quietly as he inadvertently listened to the beast-master. Whoever thought that monkey-boy over there was _that_ loyal to Ginji? Feeling rather unnerving thoughts entering his head _again_, he squashed them in mid-progress; he did _not_ want to dwell on the fact that he had no-one like that. _'Well,'_ he thought affectionately, _'that electric eel WOULD do whatever he can to help me if I ever find myself in a dangerous situation...'_

"Can't I come with you?" the female voice snapped him out of his thoughts and caused him to gaze out, trying to locate its owner. He didn't have to look too far as his brilliant blue eyes fell on the pharmacist's grand-daughter.

"Ren-san, gomen, but you can't…" replied the _feminine_ former member of Volts. "You…are not ready yet…and besides, your grand-father won't want to part with you yet…" Ren looked at the ground, a frown forming on her face.

"But…" her voice trailed off when she saw the man smile gently at her.

"Daijobu, Ren-san…" he said, as he took her hand in his. "I'll wait for you."

"…K-Kadzuki…" The Jagan-master turned his eyes away from the slightly disturbing – given the feminine appearance of the male – yet cute scene. _'Che, even that thread-guy has someone to return to…'_ Growling inwardly as he wondered what in the name of all things money-related was wrong with him and why he was being so…_sappy_, he tuned out Kadzuki's conversation with Juubei and turned to his right, where Himiko, Hevn and Jackal were watching the farewells with different expressions on their faces. Himiko was looking as though she was torn between amusement and exasperation, Hevn was just smiling knowingly and Jackal…well, he couldn't see his damned expression with his wide-brimmed hat covering his face. Not that he minded, of course.

" – ne, Ban-chan…?" He whipped his head around to see Ginji standing before him, shooting him a quizzical glance.

"N-nani?" he asked, wondering how far gone he had been in his thoughts to enable someone to approach him without noticing.

"We're ready to go now…" Ban quickly glanced around at everyone and saw that his friend was indeed right. Makubex, Sakura, Juubei, Emishi and Ren stood to one side, whereas Kadzuki, Shido and everyone else stood away from them, ready to leave. Straightening and moving away from the wall, he nodded.

"Aa, let's go…this place is getting really dreary…" he muttered. "No more stupid schemes, whiz-kid," he called out to Makubex, before walking away. Ginji flashed Makubex a quick smile.

"Ignore him," he said as he waved, and hurriedly followed his friend. Waving at old friends, and in some cases newly-made friends, the Get-Backers and their friends walked away, anxious to leave Mugenjo.

* * *

**Forty-five minutes later:**

"I'm glad that's all over, ne, Ban-chan?" questioned Ginji, energetically, as the Jagan-user stopped the car outside the café. He wasn't bothered by his friend's silence as he gazed at the brightly-lit Honky Tonk, eager to enter the warm and rather homely looking café. "Come _on_, Ban-chan! I'm hungry!"

"Mataku…you're never _not_ hungry are you?" muttered Ban, as he got out of the car. '_Of course Ginji should be full of energy as usual…he has a ton of people who care about him and who're ready to welcome him back to Mugenjo…whereas I, on the other hand…'_ Ginji grinned as he _thought_ he heard his partner's stomach grumbling.

"I should ask you the same thing…" he said, as they walked towards the café. Ban's mock-glare did not faze him one bit as he pushed open the door. Ban followed his partner quietly, his facial expression normal, although his eyes were rather downcast.

'_Whereas I, on the other hand – ' _He caught a glimpse of the red-haired Master, reading the newspaper in the corner _' – only have – '_ before a smaller figure came running towards them from the other end of the café.

"Welcome back, Ban-san! Ginji-san!" exclaimed the black-haired waitress, smiling as she rushed forward and only stopping a little distance away from them to run her eyes over their forms anxiously; not so secretly checking for any injuries. "You took so long…" she pouted slightly, before smiling again. "Everything's alright, then?"

"Gomen Natsumi-chan," said Ginji, as he returned her smile. "The mission just took…longer than we expected. But everything's alright now, ne, Ban-chan?" The smile wavered as he caught sight of the _different_ expression on his friend's face. "Ban-chan? Nani?" Natsumi turned towards the brown-haired man and saw him standing with his gaze averted. Paul lowered his newspaper slightly, raising an eyebrow in Ban's direction just as Natsumi took a tentative step forward, worried.

"Ban-san…?" The Jagan-wielder looked up at her, and when he did, there was a tinge of red on his pale face. "Is…is something wrong?" asked Natsumi, reaching out to him before stopping in mid-action. Ban stared at her for a few seconds, his intense blue eyes focused on her clear grey, before he shook his head. A half-embarrassed/half-relieved smile found itself on his face.

"Iie…" he said, smiling at her, "It's nothing…"

"Ne, Ban-chan that was strange…" said Ginji, as he observed his friend's flushed face. Ban said nothing. Changing her worried expression into a bright smile, Natsumi did her best to pull herself together again.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she questioned, her attention going to Ginji as his face fell.

"Ano…Natsumi-chan, we…well…we don't…" he trailed off. Natsumi just smiled.

"Daijobu, it's my treat," she said. Ginji let out a loud whoop of delight before rushing to the counter and eagerly awaiting the café's specialty; pizza. "Ban-san? Don't you want anything to eat?"

Ban shook himself out of his stupor and flushed as his stomach rumbled once more, causing the waitress to giggle. "What are you doing here so late anyway?" he questioned, still standing where he was. "Shouldn't you be at home?" It was Natsumi's turn to avert her gaze and try and change the topic.

"Sit down Ban-san, and I'll bring out the pizza in a while…" she said, before disappearing behind the counter and through the door behind it. Puzzled, Ban sat down beside his drooling partner and just shook his head.

"She refused to leave until you got back…" answered Paul, from behind his newspaper.

"Eh?"

"She _was_ really worried about you, you know…bless her…" Ban stared at the door the cheery waitress had disappeared through, a silly grin forming on his face as he thought about what Paul had said.

_Heh…maybe I'm not as alone as I thought. There IS_ _someone who'll always welcome me back…although I don't think she quite knows that she does that…_

Paul raised his newspaper to cover his face again as he grinned. Mido Ban really _wasn't_ as cold and unfeeling as he wanted people to think he was. It was a pity that people _did_ think of him like that.

"Here you go!" exclaimed Natsumi as she walked back in with a dish in her hands.

"Arigato, Natsumi-chan!" cried Ginji happily, before beginning to wolf down half the pizza. Ban stared at her, still smiling and was therefore caught slightly unaware when she turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow as she saw him staring.

"Ban-san?"

Without answering her straightaway, the brown-haired man reached across the counter and clasped one of the soft hands that were resting on it. Natsumi stared down in surprise at where he had taken her hand in his. She looked up slowly, knowing that she would be forced to deal with the intense eyes; eyes that had been one of the first things she noticed when they first met. Grey met vivid, deep blue and the gaze was held for the briefest of moments.

"Arigato…" mumbled Ban, not quite successful in hiding his grin even as he watched an ever-so-faint tinge of red appear on the waitress' cheeks. He squeezed her hand before letting go and turning to the pizza, only to watch his yellow haired friend gobble it up fast. "OY! BAKA YARO! LEAVE SOME FOR ME!" And the two started their ritual of arguing over food, while Paul and Natsumi looked on. Sneaking a glance at the young waitress, Paul could not help but smirk as he saw her flushed face. She was no doubt wondering what was going on.

"B – Ban-chan! That was mine!"

"Yours? Yaro! You had practically three quarters of the pizza!" He shook his head, although a smile remained on his face. It was good to have them back in the café – things were more or less back to normal with them around; back to normal in its weird way. And – he glanced at the waitress again – he was _sure_ that he wasn't the only one who was glad of their return.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope that was good! Feedback would be greatly accepted…although I have a sinking feeling that this piece wasn't too good. Oh well! Like I said, I know that this pairing is not one of the usual ones…but I really do think that they'd be cute for each other. I got the idea when in the anime after the IL mission, when Ginji and Ban return to the Honky Tonk and Natsumi runs to greet them Ban acts in a manner that is…suspicious, averting his gaze and smiling in an even more suspicious manner. Maybe I was reading too much into things – maybe there was no particular reason for his un-Ban-like behaviour…but I used it to fit this in.

That's about it…hope it did at least _some_ justice to the mere _idea_ of the pairing.

See ya!

Siriusgirl1


End file.
